eclipsisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RiskoZoSlovenska/The effectiveness of Spatial Anchors
So when you build your base, its usually on your Starter Island. You have a good position there, and people can't sneak in through the underground. However, we hear it all the time: "Your starter island is easily sunk, better expand into the mainland". So far, I have seen the enemies try to sink our island only once. If they had succeded, our whole island would have sunk, and almost everything we had build would be lost. Well, what if they HAD succeded? We would almost surely loose (we lost that match anyway). Well, there is a protection: the Spatial Anchor. It says that it anchors itself, so stuff doen't fall down. However, me and some other people had been wondering, if it works, and to what degree. So, I decided that I'm going to go to Practice Mode, and try to sink an island with a spatial anchor on it, and see what happens. I tried 3 times; the first 2 failed, the 3rd was a huge success. So what I did: On my base, I created a Distributor, Fabricator, some Large Tanks, a Garage, an Arsenal and an Station Upgrade Station. I connected this to a Well Pump and a Submersible. Then I upgraded my tank, made 3 Condensers and another distributor on the barge, and fueled it with a Distributor Cap. This allowed me to travel quickly and it refueled by itself. So I hovered down to Ocean level, and drove to another island's supports. There, I made a submersible connected to another distributor; this provided me with a very large iridium supply. From there, I went up a bit, took a Satchel Charge, and since the distributor kept refueling me, placed about 20 or so charges on the side of the island. Next, I just hopped on to my Hover Barge, drove away, and exploded it while recording. Later, I went up on that island, made a well pump and connected it to an active spatial anchor. First time, I tried blowing up the whole thing at once, didn't work at all. The second time, I placed so many charges that once one exploded, they all flew everywhere, including my face. I found myself in the Ocean and my barge spinning somewhere of the map. When I died, I accidentaly pressed the X button instead of the respawn, so yeah. 3rd try: Success! So yeah, success! I make lots of vids and pics, but the last one is the best and most important. Sorry about the terrible images, blame it on the slideshow editor Temp1.png|Lots o bombs Temp2.png|More bombs Temp3.png|My barge stranded me D: ... *dies* Temp4.png|Still a lot of explosives Temp5.png|Yup. Even MORE OF DOSE CHARGES WEEEEE BOMBS EVERYWHERE Temp6.png|"Man that's gonna a big boom" ... *Suddenly realizes that his barge stranded him again* Down for conslusion Concluding vid and picture So this is what it looked like after I blew up the supports: (Spatial Anchor activated) scroll down for final video have problems with the final video. I hope it get it up and running soon Conclusion Apparently, Spatial Anchor'''s are great for not having your base fall down into the Ocean. However, I also proved another point: Sinking an island is not a good tactic... as it is VERY time consuming. It took me, idk, 2 hours to sink this island, and I chose it because it had weaker supports than the others. But still, it's a good idea to have a '''spatial anchor on your base (And one on your Barge; mine stranded me two times. The anchor really helps when you want to "park" it) Edit So, I played in a match, where it was just me and my brother againts a team of about 4-5 people. We focused on a strong defense, which later turned out to be a mistake. Anyway, that was one of the best matches I ever played. The enemy team taugh us a lot of different things, including the fact that if you really try and have a team member to help you, you can destroy the enemy's island supports quite easily. The moment I saw what they were trying to do, I set up a Spatial Anchor on the surface, as well at two additional ones undeground connected to my mass network of Arc Turrets and an emergency one also in the underground. The guys below must have been pretty suprised that the island stayed up in the air lol. Another thing they showed us that a Classic-Style Heavy Barge is not effective at all; they attacked us with a giant, floating mass of Barges and about 30 Condensers, any anyway, after about 5 shots the whole thing just fell and didn't get up. We eventualy had to go to bed, as we were playing for over 2 hours, causing us to lose, but it was a great match. Category:Blog posts